Charms
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: TRADUCCION Oliver Wood se encuentra encantado por cierto gemelo pelirrojo… SLASH


**Charms**

_(Encantos) _

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Oliver Wood se encuentra encantado por cierto gemelo pelirrojo…

**Pareja: **Oliver Wood/George Weasley.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic es una traducción de la obra de **tweekers** y, por supuesto, tengo permiso de la autora para traducirlo a nuestra lengua.

**Beta** Uko-chan.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**centerOneshot.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Oliver Wood tenía el típico mal humor que se sentía antes de un juego de Quidditch. Lo que significaba que estaba ansioso y nervioso, apenas podía dormir y había estado a punto de quedarse dormido en todas y cada una de sus clases. Así que lo mejor sería aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía ese día, para ir a dormir a su habitación antes de que llegara la hora del partido. En este momento estaba sentado en las gradas del estadio, mirando fijamente el campo, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás frenéticamente, algo perdido por su estado de ánimo.

De hecho, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó el primer saludo.

–Hey, Oliver, ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas aquí?- Incluso se perdió la sonrisa que estaba dirigida a él. Y no fue hasta que George Weasley apoyó la cabeza en su hombro que notó al pelirrojo-. Oh, Oli… amo cuando tienes esa mueca siniestra en tu cara, siempre que la pones le damos una paliza a los otros equipos. Ahora solo tómame, cariño.

-Quítate, jodido idiota -respondió Oliver, empujando al gemelo lejos de él, con un furioso rubor en las mejillas. Esa respuesta no era tan mala, por lo menos no si se considera que cuando ayer Angelina Johnson le _sugirió_ que un día a la semana podían estudiar en lugar de practicar, el capitán de Gryffindor lanzó una cantidad increíble de obscenidades.

-Bien, bien -dijo George, soltando risitas.

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde está tu otra mitad?- preguntó Oliver secamente. Ésta vez sí se dio cuenta de la sonrisa, y por alguna razón notó que era brillante y vivaz. Quizás fue porque él no había sonreído realmente en toda una semana. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué también había encontrado que el cabello de George era brillante.

-Actualmente, Fred se esconde por miedo de que le retuerzas el cuello -dijo George–. Y créeme Oliver, sé que vas a sentir el impulso de matarlo una vez que escuches esto, pero tómala conmigo si es que puedes, porque estoy seguro de que McGonagall hará un gran trabajo deshaciéndose de su cuerpo antes de que puedas decir: "estamos jodidos".

-Oh, Dios -los ojos de Oliver se abrieron en toda su anchura y soltó un gemido-. ¿Por qué iba a decir eso?

-Al parecer, nuestro querido bateador obtuvo una larga detención con Minerva… ¡Oh, por Merlín, Oliver! De verdad que no quise decir que te la tomaras conmigo -dijo George con una mueca de dolor y se sobó el brazo que el mayor le había golpeado fuertemente.

Oliver murmuró una disculpa en voz baja, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza, analizando lo que significaban estas nuevas noticias para el partido que se llevaría a cabo un par de horas más tarde. Sorprendentemente, salió de ese tren de pensamientos cuando George agarró su hombro.

-Hey tu… estúpido baboso, ¿no estarás pensando que nosotros no hemos pensado una manera de salir de esto, verdad? Es el primer partido de la temporada. De hecho, en este momento, Fred ha puesto a trabajar sus encantos con McGonagall.

Eso confundió a Oliver y no estaba seguro si era porque su mente no se podía concentrar por todo lo que pasaba en ese momento. Literalmente, ella no se callaba, _Vamos a perder contra los Slytherin… otra vez… como siempre… joder… joder… joder… ¿Por qué aun tiene su mano en mi hombro?_ Porque la mano de George seguía allí y el gemelo se inclinaba cada vez más hacia él.

-Eh, ¿sus encantos? - logró decir Oliver.

-Bueno, tú sabes… -dijo George con un guiño.

Oliver siempre había pensado que George era el más tranquilo de los gemelos, sin embargo parecía que en este momento no era así, ya que se inclinó y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Oliver, mientras le dirigía una amplia sonrisa.

-Esos encantos naturales con los que nosotros dos hemos sido bendecidos. Creo que todas las chicas nos encuentran encantadores, ¿no?

-Yo… eh… bien, supongo que ellas, ellas lo hacen -tartamudeó; por las barbas de Merlín, él ya estaba muy viejo para eso, su cerebro trataba de pensar en algo ingenioso que decir-. Bueno, estoy seguro que también una gran parte de la población masculina lo hace.

_¿Y de dónde demonios vino eso?_ Oliver no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Oh, ¿de verdad crees eso?- había un brillo especial en los ojos del gemelo, altamente invitante.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Realmente, nunca les había puesto mucha intención a los gemelos, alrededor de él todo era Quidditch esto o Quidditch aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era básicamente su vida. Quizá de ahora en adelante debería de ponerle un poco mas de atención a los gemelos… en especial a George.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso? ¿Podría ser que tú eres uno de ellos?- siguió George.

En casos como estos, nunca nadie agarraba a Oliver desprevenido (ni siquiera Katie Bell que, según los rumores, era con quien salía) y tampoco nadie había logrado que se ruborizara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

-Bien, bueno, ¿Y qué es lo que harás acerca de eso Weasley?- murmuró tratando de terminar con el asunto, pero solo logró ruborizarse más cuando George dejo salir una atronadora carcajada, mientras se inclinaba hacia el regazo de Oliver, temblando por la risa.

-¿Que qué es lo que haré?- preguntó en un tono que Wood no pudo entender. Aun estando inclinado sobre el chico mayor, el pelirrojo le sonrió-. ¿De verdad quieres saber? - Había una cierta parte de Oliver que quería decir que sí y así poder ver qué sucedía, pero se encontró a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza, desafiante como siempre-. Por Dios Wood, tomaré eso como un sí.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Oliver, cuando prácticamente George lo montó a horcajadas. Joder, esperaba que nadie los estuviera viendo, ya se imaginaba la historia que crearían. "Oliver Wood y George Weasley fueron encontrados en una terrible situación muy comprometedora"

-A veces Oli, realmente deberías considerar la posibilidad de cerrar tu boca y dejar que tu cuerpo sea el que hable -le regresó George.

Entonces se inclinó… y Dios… besó a Oliver de la manera más asombrosa. Aunque no podía comparar, porque Oliver no había sido besado en meses (después de todo, lo de Katie Bell eran solo rumores), pero estaba seguro que era por el aspecto prohibido en todo esto.

A pesar de todo, estaba preocupado de que alguien los descubriera, pero de momento no ponía mucha atención, porque, realmente… ¿A quién le importaba eso cuando se sentía tan malditamente bien? La lengua de George era suave y muy hábil, exploraba su boca con vigor, mientras que las manos de Oliver jalaban por si solas el cabello pelirrojo que se sentía como si no hubiera sido lavado en días. Y eso era excitante, todo acerca de eso era excitante.

Alejándose con una amplia sonrisa solemne, George dijo:

–¿Ves? Si dijeras cosas como éstas más seguido, definitivamente _amaría_ escucharte.

-Entonces nosotros hablaremos mucho, George -confesó en voz baja y sonrió cuando el gemelo le plantó dulcemente un beso en la mejilla, sus labios se entretuvieron en la cara del mayor y luego siguieron besando a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula, moviéndose cada vez más hacia el cuello. Oliver ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que instintivamente sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de George.

-Bien, hola a ustedes dos. ¿Interrumpo?- Oliver casi salta y casi se mueve para empujar lejos a George cuando vio a Fred caminar en el estadio hacia ellos, pero George solo siguió con su cabeza en su pecho.

-No realmente -dijo George inocentemente. Excepto que ahora Oliver sabía que no tiene nada de inocente.

-¿McGonagall decidió perder los cuernos de la victoria?

-Detención mañana en la noche, y debo agregar que será una hora menos si ganamos -dijo Fred, guiñando un ojo casi igual a su gemelo. Aunque, realmente, George es mucho más atractivo–. No es como si ella tratara de sobornarme o algo así.

-Entonces estoy seguro que ganaremos, ¿verdad Oli?- quiso saber George, golpeando suavemente el muslo izquierdo de Oliver y causando que el capitán comenzara a murmurar acerca de que por supuesto que iban a ganar, mientras se ruborizaba profundamente. Tal vez también deseaba poder desaparecer.

-Hey, no es por ser atrevido, pero parece que ustedes ya ganaron -dijo Fred con una risa–. Voy a dejarlos solos a los dos, parece que Oliver quiere tener una oportunidad para anotar de una vez por todas -Y dicho eso se fue, dejándolos solos una vez mas.

-Así que acerca de mi anotación…-dijo Oliver.

-Quizás si ganamos -contesto George, riendo de la cara que eso creó en el mayor–. Debí de haberte advertido Wood, soy un poco bromista.

-Es solo uno más de de tus muchos encantos -suspiró Oliver, no estaba muy seguro de saber en qué se estaba metiendo, pero realmente nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Por supuesto, el Quidditch siempre había sido una de sus prioridades en su mente.

Realmente, ¿él bromeaba? George Weasley, ciertamente era un bromista y un poco mojigato, siendo honestos, ya que casi se asustó cuando las manos de Oliver encontraron el camino hacia su suéter.

Era inteligente en una manera algo extraña, casi paranormal, sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer, pero ingenuamente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No que eso le importara a Oliver.

Ese era uno más de los encantos que hacia único a George Weasley.

_i¡¡Fin!!_

**Notas Finales****: **

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic, agradezco a la autora por permitirme traducirlo n.n**

**Uko-chan gracias por betear**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Besos**

**JAZLUPIN**


End file.
